death junior
by symbiote2254
Summary: there was a teenager named DJ he was as normal as can be but he had a secret his dad was death
1. Chapter 1

Death junior

This is my first fan fiction enjoy

A teenager named DJ was normal as can be but he had a secret his dad was death except he had this ring to enable his power. He kept to himself at school his friends were demons in disguise as humans he was bullied but kept control of the urge to put the ring on and tear them apart with his scythe.

When he put that ring on he would have bone wings and would look like a skeleton with bone hands and face but you could not see his face because of his hood and was a very angry person but he hid it pretty well at school DJ was about to ask his crush Jennie out "hey Jennie I was wondering if you would go put sometime" DJ said "sure DJ when " inside his head he jumping up and down screaming for joy she actually said yes.

"How about Saturday at 5:00" said DJ "okay cool see you then DJ" said Jennie. DJ walked down the hallway when he got pushed on a locker by the bully Jason Mack "look at you DJ asking out Jennie she is way too hot for you" Jason said inside DJ something snapped he was going to put the ring on. But stopped himself seeing someone coming down the hall way then he realized it was Jennie she pushed Jason away DJ and helped him up "are you okay DJ" said Jennie "yeah I'm fine" said DJ

He then told her you should get to class (also he had a healing factor out of his reaper form) so DJ went to class and the teacher asked why he was late to class DJ just used a lame excuse like his locker got stuck after that school went by and was almost time for his date he wore a black hoodie jeans and sneakers and went to pick up Jennie he got to her house at 5:00 and he knocked on her door and she answered and greeted him with a smile then DJ asked "where do you want to go " Jennie said "let's go to the movies" and they started walking while they were walking some guys pulled them into an alley and tried to rob them and had guns this enraged DJ he was putting the ring on but didn't want to scare Jennie but if he didn't they would shoot her so he walked to them and they shot his arm but he kept walking keeping Jennie behind him she cried her eyes out like he was goanna die once they got out of the alley he told her to meet him over the sign

Now that Jennie wasn't there nothing saved them he put the ring on and turned into his reaper form

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DJ was walking in the alley were the thugs were he put his ring on was transforming into his reaper form DJ was in pain because of the bones that became his body his bone wings came out of his back and his face and hands were bones and his scythe came from the ring itself after.

The thugs were shooting at what looked like death himself but the bullets were having little effect to DJ he just kept walking at that point the thugs were about to crap themselves they so were scared one of the thugs took out a knife and tried to stab DJ but DJ just smacked him aside with his hand and kept walking thug 1 "please don't kill me please" thug 2 "please I'm sorry" thug 3 "please I have a family" DJ said " that's funny just a few seconds ago you didn't care about me or the girl now give me a good reason why I shouldn't tear you all apart" the thugs stood silent DJ said "I'm waiting" one of the thugs started bawling

DJ got ready to attack and in the blink of an eye he was swinging his scythe cutting one of the thugs down one tried to run but was cut short by DJS scythe pinning him to the wall and impaling his arm DJ walked over and retrieved his scythe and bashed the thugs head on the ground Jennie thought the worst like why did he go back to the alley she heard gunshots and screaming so she decided to go check out what happened and saw the seen as two thugs lied on the floor dead and the third being taken in the air by what she thought was a demon but was frozen in fear she could not move or scream as the last thug was taken from the ground up in the air and dropped as the figure came down from the air it started to look familiar then she realized where was DJ but then the figure turned around and DJ was shocked to find Jennie was there scared to death

DJ took off his ring and shifted to his human form his scythe disappeared his flesh came back and his wings went back in his back but his hoodie was still covered his face DJ asked "Are you okay"? But Jennie was silent in what she witnessed she just shook her head in yes DJ was relieved to hear she was okay now was the part where he had to explain how he did that but first he decided to take her home and explain tomorrow at school once he got her home DJ apologized for what happened and left DJ got a call from his mom Carol "hey son how was your date with Jennie" said Carol "not too well mom we got mugged by some thugs I got shot a bunch of times and told Jennie to run while I put the ring on and then while I killed the last thug she came into the alley and saw everything" DJ said "my lord DJ that poor girl at least she was okay" said Carol "I'm on my way home ma almost there" "okay DJ see you at home" said Carol DJ could barely sleep last night because he feared Jennie would expose his secret

At school he tried to find Jennie but failed so he just went on like it was a normal day until lunch Jennie pulled him aside and said she needed to talk him but before Jennie said anything Jason Mack came in and sucker punched DJ and then DJ recovered he kicked Jason and punched him in the stomach then in the face as the lunchroom started yelling FIGHT! While Jennie screamed stop and got pushed on the floor DJ stopped and got Jennie out the lunchroom and then he went back in and was about to breaks Jason's nose when the principle burst in and pulled DJ off of Jason


End file.
